Like Animals
by NeoArcher101
Summary: "You wanted me to take it out on you. You wanted this. And now, I'm going to fuck you like an animal." Zack spat, his eyes glowing in a sinister manner. CloudxZack pair. Rated M for language and sex, enjoy. ;)


**~Like Animals~**

 _Rated M for the following: Language and graphic sex.  
Enjoy!_

Cloud Strife lay atop his flimsy cot, staring blankly at the bleached white ceiling tiles above his head while counting out minor imperfections in the darkness of his barracks. His hands were clasped behind his head and used as a makeshift pillow, even though he had a perfectly good one he was already putting to use. From what he could tell, there were three stains on tile three, two cracks in tile five, and a few other tiles such as six, eight, and two were mix-matched from the rest, probably added on later when the original alabaster white tiles had been knocked out somehow.

He couldn't sleep. He'd tried tossing, tried turning. He tried pacing around his cot quietly, all of his other unit members completely passed out from the rigorous training that transpired earlier this evening. He even tried counting sheep. He had gotten all the way up to number two hundred and twenty-seven and still didn't feel an ounce more tired that before. So, he resorted to staring at the minor imperfections engraved into each ceiling tile.

He exhaled through his mouth noisily, the sound blending in with the snoring and muttering from the rest of the sleeping men within the averaged sized military room. Cots lay in horizontal lines on two sides of the room, leaving the middle clear to be used as a walkway. Just enough space rest in between each cot to allow each cadet adequate space to move about around their cots.

He hadn't been able to sleep for _days_ , almost transitioning into becoming a full-blown week. But then again, how could he sleep just knowing his secret significant other had been called away for five whole days now? Tonight just marked night six that Zack Fair remained absent, having been deployed on a mission in the snowy mountains of Modeohiem those long days ago. Ever since he had not come back when he was supposed to -which was three days prior to now- Cloud only managed to lose even _more_ sleep than he ever had in his entire life.

If he hadn't been sleeping good before, what would _this_ be called? He turned over, his hands growing numb from the weight of his head pressed firmly into them. He pulled his arms forward, cradling them under the flimsy sheets the cadets were given. He closed his eyes again, hoping sleep would stop evading him. However, sleep remained out of reach as his brain continued to function wildly. Memories and pieces of today's events kept playing like a movie from behind his eyelids, his own mind serving as the projector while his closed eyes took the place of the movie screen curtains.

He scrunched his eyes shut tighter, as if that would stop the images from playing inside his head. If anything, they made the pictures that much more vivid and life-like. He couldn't resist an annoyed groan from slipping past his lips as he opened his eyes again and turned over from his left side to his right. He readjusted the blankets resting against his lithe frame as he attempted to get comfortable in this new position. Cots were not the best things in the world to sleep on, that was for sure.

As he closed his gunmetal blue eyes once more, different images briefly flashed behind his eyelids, making them twitch like being in REM state. His brain began to play the memory of the first time Cloud had formally met Zack. Well, if you call the events that transpired formal...

* * *

 _Cloud was_ _ **completely**_ _ass-backwards right now. He had his head buried in the map that all new Shin-Ra cadets were given upon entrance of the program. There were so many floors, halls, and dead-ends that the blonde trooper had managed to get himself lost within_ _ **hours**_ _of inauguration. He popped his head up from the confusing map, blonde spikes bobbing with the motions. He glanced to his left and to his right, trying to find some kind of marker in the hall he was aimlessly wandering. There were no numbers indicating what floor this was, and there was no sign to kindly point him towards an elevator or stairwell._

 _However, a loud 'clang' sound caused him to jump and stop in his tracks. His big blue eyes widened considerably as he looked all around him, trying to pinpoint the source of the strange sound. The same kind of sound echoed through the hall once more, coming from the end of the hall in the direction the blonde was currently walking in. He looked down at his map one more time, as if the flummoxed piece of paper had the answer of what the sound was written down somewhere in some haphazard fashion._

 _With no answers and curiosity mixing with his disoriented state, he decided to follow the source of the sound coming from just ahead. As he ambled on, he folded up the large map into many lopsided squares before stuffing the unreliable paper into the right pocket of his uniform pants. How on Gaia had he forgotten which floor his unit barracks were on? He'd probably forget his own birthday if it wasn't celebrated every year._

 _Cloud soon became perplexed when the hall came to a complete dead end. He stared at the blank steel wall absently for a moment. He blinked once, twice even. Great, was he starting to hear things too? That's just what he needed, really. However, that same 'clang' sound resonated from the right of him, causing the blonde to quickly whip his head in that direction. He had to stop and groan, running a brown gloved hand down his face. How had he not noticed the giant steel door right next to him?_

 _Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts and pull himself back together, he rest his right hand against the large -and rather cold- metal double doors. The doors opened with a gentle push, the hinges squealing like a small mouse that just had its' tail stepped on. He cracked the doors open just enough to poke his head in and see if there was a soul that could help him out. However, gunmetal blue eyes were enraptured as he watched a Second Class SOLDIER twirl like a dancer as he practiced his sword maneuvers by cutting down targets._

 _The way he moved was fluid, like an ocean wave. The way he stood and stepped was light like a feather, but sure as stone and just as immovable. To Cloud, it looked more like an elaborate performance rather than everyday practice. Even from the fifteen meter gap in between the two, the blonde could see each detail as the larger man practiced. He saw the way each lock of tousled raven-black slashed through the empty air around, the way his thick and uneven bangs not only masked his face, but framed it gently._

 _The rest of his hair was spiked wildly, not much unlike Cloud's own. Each spike was different from the one next to it, but they all layed in uniformed chaos against his head. His skin rivaled that of the finest grains of sand: Gently kissed by the sun and given a natural tanned hue. Then he caught the sight of those spectacular eyes: An untamed electric blue, fierce all around the iris. He was wielding a standard broadsword with ease, like he could handle something much heavier without breaking a sweat. The way his muscles contracted with each connected swing or thrust was a sight within itself._

 _Cloud was dumbstruck for sure. He hadn't meant to stare, but he didn't even think someone could look so..._ _ **attractive**_ _while doing the most mundane of warm-ups. The blonde had to break away to curse at himself. What was he even thinking? How could he look at or think about a SOLDIER like that? I mean sure, identifying as Bi meant anyone was fair game, but even so, he thought he was more drawn to feminine physique. Too bad this Second Class proved him wrong._

 _All of a sudden, the movement, the noises, they all stopped. When Cloud looked back towards the Second Class, blue eyes clashed with blue. The blonde's chest froze, leaving him unable to breathe for a moment in time. Those eyes: Very easy, very enthralling. They looked so kind. A lopsided grin gently spread across that tanned face like how a knife smoothly spreads butter._

 _"What'd you think of the performance? Up to standards, I hope." He spoke with a slight laugh following suit._

 _Cloud couldn't even believe it. Not only was he aesthetically pleasing to the naked eye, but he even had one of those 'ignite a fire either in your chest or your pants' qualities to his voice. It was light, bouncy, almost a tad bit scratchy. Even though the blonde didn't know him, he could say that voice just_ _ **fit**_ _him to a capital 'T'._

 _"I uh, didn't mean to stare or anything, but-" The lithe cadet stammered, unable to break eye contact with the SOLDIER just a little ways away from him._

 _"I never mind an audience, but, quick question: What's a cadet like you doing on the SOLDIER training floor?" The Second Class asked with a sideways grin on his face._

 _Cloud instantly paled and didn't even register when his gloved right hand covered up his mouth, much like how females do whenever something bad or shocking happens. His reaction caused a throaty laugh from the older man, shoulders gently bouncing from under the pauldrons that accompanied his uniform. Feeling almost like he had to shout for his voice to carry, the raven-haired man sheathed his broadsword and approached the shocked looking cadet._

 _"Oh shit, this is the SOLDIER floor? I don't even know how I got here, I was just trying to find my unit and I got completely turned around and those maps really suck-" The blonde rambled, his brain not able to form full and coherent sentences as he saw the broader man start to make his way towards him with a powerful walk._

 _The SOLDIER quickly held his black-gloved hands up as in surrender before saying: "Woah, no need to freak out, it was just a question." He stopped in front of him when he was only four feet away._

 _"I'm sorry, but I really did get lost." Cloud apologized, doing his best to keep his frazzled brain in check._

 _"Hey, it's alright. I got lost a lot too when I first got here. Wait, you are new, right?" The Second Class asked as a single black eyebrow arched up to meet his hairline._

 _"Very new. I just got here today." The blonde responded as he finally stopped leaning into the room to stand normally -and much more comfortably- as he spoke._

 _"Well then, welcome to Shin-Ra! Oh, how rude of me, my name's Zack Fair, how about you?" The onyx-haired man introduced as he stuck his right hand out in front of him._

 _"C-Cloud, Cloud Strife." The blonde introduced with a stutter as he accepted the handshake that was being offered._

 _This was certainly unexpected. He was told during introduction that cadets and SOLDIER's were not allowed to fraternize unless both parties were on meal break or off hours. It was also stated that cadets were to show their superiors with utmost levels of respect: Saluting them, calling them by their title and not by name. Recalling he had not performed any of those things, he was quick to drop the introduction and snap into a sharp salute._

 _"Please forgive my insubordinate behavior, SOLDIER Fair!" Cloud crowed, hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded, even if the older man seemed very laid-back._

 _His salute was met with a dismissive wave from the Second Class. "Ah, no need for formalities when no one else is around, Cloud." He spoke with a wink as he let his hand hang back down to his side._

 _"Oh, alright then." The blonde responded awkwardly, still feeling weird about not showing his superior officer the respect he was supposed to be given._

 _"Anyway, since I just finished my training, I suppose I can help you find your unit." Zack offered, using a tone that told the blonde he was going to help him even if he agreed to it or not._

 _"Oh, N-No, you really don't have to!" Cloud protested as he waved his gloved hands frantically, not wanting someone as high up on the food chain as Zack to help out a new shrimp such as himself._

 _"It's no trouble at all! I needed something else to do anyway!" The raven-haired man assured as he gently clapped the blonde's right shoulder with a big grin on his face._

 _"I- Thank you." Cloud thanked, a gentle rubicund blush dusting across his cheeks._

 _He was given a bright and happy-go-lucky smile in response to his thanks. After telling the Second Class where his unit was located, the older man lead him that way, making sure to tell him just exactly how to get there. He went so far as to tell him what halls to take, the certain stairwells he should avoid during variable times in the day, and even how to find his way around the place besides his unit._

 _Within minutes, the two stood outside of the correct door on the correct floor. Unit number thirteen, floor forty. Cloud and Zack stood facing each other, the older male towering over the younger one by almost a good foot in measurement._

 _"Thank you for helping me out, Sir, I mean, Zack. I really appreciate it." The blonde spoke, sincerity tenderly laced in his wispy alto voice._

 _"No problem." The ravenette responded in his light and bouncy tenor voice._

 _Right before Cloud could open the doors and step inside, he was stopped by the Second's voice._

 _"So, I'll be seeing you around then?" He asked, his inquiry sounding much more like a statement than it was a question._

 _When the blonde glanced over his shoulder, the SOLDIER was giving him some kind of foreign look. It looked predatory in a way, his eyes were glistening but his face looked dark, dour even. Hungry: That was the word that summed it all up. The cadet swallowed thickly, that look causing his mouth to dry and his knees to weaken as he stood. Good God was that_ _ **intoxicating**_ _._

 _"Y-Yeah." Was all he could stammer out before he quickly disappeared into his barracks, leaving Zack with a sinister victory smile._

* * *

Just recalling that look caused Cloud's entire body to shiver and break out in chills and a gentle heat would always pool in his lower half. Which what was currently happening right now. He had to groan one last time. The last thing he needed to do was get aroused tonight. Zack was still gone, and he _really_ didn't want to take care of that kind of urge in an entire room full of cadets his age or older.

Hormones were all the rage right now with the age groups of fifteen to eighteen, which Cloud fit into being age sixteen. If you heard those cot springs squeaking, you just _knew_ what your comrades were up too. The blonde did not want to become part of that group. He preferred to ignore it, or go somewhere else more private to stave off the hungry urge deep down. Now there was no way he was going to fall asleep any time soon, not with that dour and sinister look replaying in the blonde's head over and over again.

Thankfully, he was distracted by the sound of soft buzzing coming from under his cot. His face scrunched up in puzzlement until it clicked in his head of what was causing the noise. He sat up quickly, making sure to take just enough time to where he would not feel lightheaded. He leaned over the right side of his cot, clothed chest resting against the cold metal frame of the cheap bed as his right hand snaked under the bed and tugged his large duffel bag out.

Sitting on top of the light blue bag was his own personal PHS system. It was against the rules for cadets to possess their own, but with his exclusive, and rather unknown relationship with Zack, he was given his own so he could keep in contact with his significant other. He grabbed the small flip-phone and held it up to his bleary eyes, squinting past the bright light the LED screen displayed. When hazy eyes cleared and refocused, the name of the caller flashed on the screen. Zack was calling him.

He tossed the flimsy sheets off his frame, shivering from the slight chill that assaulted him without the blanket's warmth. He stood up and headed towards the door, clenching the phone tightly in his hands so the vibrations would tremble in his hands and muffle the sound. Thankfully, they were at least allowed out of their barracks if they needed to use the facilities just down the hall. Cloud was careful when propping open the steel door, the lights in the hallways were always kept on, day or night.

He cracked it open just enough to squeeze his rather small body through the door, before shutting it softly and swiftly. As soon as he heard the bolt slip into place, Cloud booked it down the hall to reach the restrooms. His bare feet padded against the cold tile as he power-walked, not wanting the call to end before he could reach the bathrooms. Thankfully, whenever Zack called, he made sure to let the phone keep ringing until the blonde answered.

Cloud made it to the restrooms located at the end of the hall, throwing the door open and closing it behind him. He further entered the large sized bathroom, checking the sinks, showers, and stalls. When he came to the conclusion that the facilities were completely empty besides himself, the blonde flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Cloud spoke softly into the receiver. Bathrooms echoed a whole lot easier than one would think. He didn't want to speak too loud and give away his position.

"Heya, Sunbeam." Zack's warm voice greeted from the other line, a gentle crackling noise coming from his end, signaling that the connection between the two lines was hazy at best.

"Hey." Cloud responded, a small and bright smile gently pulling at the corners of his thin lips. It was good to hear his voice again after going nearly a week without hearing it once.

"Did I wake you up?" Zack asked, a few scuffling noises coming from the other line, giving the blonde the indication he was currently walking around somewhere.

"No, I was wide awake before you called." The blonde responded gently, his left hand going to cradle his right elbow as he continued to hold the phone against his ear.

"That's good. I wanted to tell you that I finally got back from Modeohiem!" The raven-haired youth explained with a bounce to his voice.

"You did? Are you already back in the Shin-Ra building?" Cloud asked, elation swelling in his voice knowing he could finally start seeing the vivacious Second Class around the halls again.

"Yep, I actually just got back to my flat." Zack confirmed, a gentle 'thud' sound coming from his side. "Anyway, that's not entirely the reason why I called." He added on.

"Oh? What else was there?" The cadet asked as he shifted his weight from his right side to his left.

"It's been awhile since I got to see you last. Think you can handle bending some rules tonight?" He inquired, smiling from his end of the line, even if the younger male couldn't see it.

"I suppose I can break curfew regulations if that means I get to see you again." Cloud deviously remarked as a sly smile spread across his own face.

He couldn't see it, but he could tell a mile-wide smile just slithered across his significant other's face right about then. This in turn, caused the blonde to smile even brighter himself.

"I'll leave the door unlocked, don't worry about bringing anything else besides yourself." Zack stated.

"Alright, I'll head that way, then." Cloud replied.

"See you soon." The Second Class said before gently disconnecting the line between the two.

The cadet pulled the PHS away from his ear and stuck it in the right side pocket of his black sweat pants. He quickly readjusted his plain white t-shirt before heading out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. He scanned the narrow hall as he briskly sauntered down it, making sure he avoided the cameras when possible and keeping a keen eye out for anyone that might rat him out.

Cloud knew it was against the rules, knew he was breaking regulations. He knew, but he didn't _care_. Shin-Ra cadets were required to be inside their barracks by nine-thirty PM sharp and be asleep by no later than ten. When he had checked the time on his phone, the numbers had displayed ten forty-seven. He honestly felt a little adrenaline rush at sneaking out past cadet curfew. He reached the slick steel elevator and pushed the up button. There was a gentle ding as the doors slid open without delay.

The blonde stepped inside the small box, gently flinching when the chilly steel shot cold chills throughout his body via his bare feet. He quickly scanned the panel chalk full of buttons and pressed the one labeled with the number fifty-two, where the Second Class housing was located. The metallic doors slid shut and just as they did, the steel box began to travel up from floor forty, to fifty-two. It would only take thirty-three seconds, he had this whole ride timed out.

Within the minute, the doors dinged, signaling that the designated floor had been reached. After the noise, the metallic doors slid open with a gentle moan. Cloud slipped out of the elevator when the doors had opened up entirely. His gunmetal blue eyes scanned the hall, locking on when he had found the correct room. There were only ten rooms on this rectangular floor, and only seven of them were occupied. The two next to Zack's flat were vacant, and the one on the very end on the right was as well.

With the correct flat in sight, Cloud padded his way towards it swiftly, not wanting to waste any precious time. They never got to do much or see each other very often, so meetings like these were more like treats than anything. That's what happens when you become romantically involved with a talented Second Class with rumors of a promotion to First floating in the air: Most of their time is spent alone. As the lithe teen approached the door, the metallic panel that was attached underneath the doorknob had a glowing green light.

Cloud tested the knob and with a quick clockwise twist, the bolt snapped open as the door gently swung in, allowing the blonde access inside. He shut the door behind him, the lock clicking into place once more. As he looked back ahead of him, the living room light was on, the tall lamp sitting in the furthermost right corner of the slightly small living room. The television was on and playing its program faintly. Zack was resting against the pine green suede love-seat stripped of his armor and clothed only in a plain black tank-top and his fatigues.

When he heard the door open, his electric blue eyes broke away from the television program and towards the source of the sound. His eyes lit up like a firework when he caught sight of Cloud standing by his front door with that shy stance of his he always had when he came over. Even in the dim lighting, he could make out a healthy pink blush gently painting his cheeks.

"Hey, you. Have a seat." He greeted before patting the empty space next to him on the couch.

Needing no other cue, Cloud shuffled towards the couch, plopping himself against it with a sigh. He leaned over until his upper body collided with Zack's, smiles tugging at their lips from the small and playful display of affection. The blonde's smaller frame was ghosted by the raven-haired male's broad arms as both were pulled closer to the other.

"How've you been?" Zack asked as he broke eye contact with the television to glance down at his young significant other.

"Eh, tired mostly, but not too bad. How about you?" Cloud responded as he too looked at his other half in his bright blue eyes, tinted heavily with the eerie -yet beautiful- glow of Mako.

"Same here, that mission went pretty haywire." Zack responded with a snort before he rolled his eyes for a brief moment.

"What happened down there?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Sorry, Cloudy. Confidential stuff. All I can say is it was violent and bloody." Zack replied forlornly, a pity grin tugging at the right corner of his full bow-shaped lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The blonde responded as he looked down at his lap.

"Hey, don't apologize. Things like that happen all the time." The ravenette responded as he gently tightened his hold around the cadet's waist a little tighter. When the younger one didn't look up, he tenderly nudged him and added "Okay?"

"Okay." Cloud mimicked, looking up and giving the Second Class a soft smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

Usually, when he heard that his beloved's missions went 'Haywire', that meant that lives were lost, the mission was a failure, or it was just downright stressful for the seventeen-year old, sometimes being a mix of everything if it was bad enough. Today, judging by the extra time he had been away, and the faintest traces of purple underneath his eyelids, it might have been all three. It just sucked because there was nothing Cloud could do to fix it or help.

"Please don't tell me you're sulking because you don't know how to fix that." Zack egged on, an all knowing grin gently pulling at his lips. Even if he continued to remain playful, he was just not all in.

"No!" Cloud countered quickly, much too quickly to pass for the truth.

"Goodness, what am I going to do with you?" The Second Class sighed in an exasperated manner as the hand that was wrapped around the cadet's waist slithered away to gently nestle itself into the blonde's thick spikes.

Cloud shrugged in response, feeling as though he needed to let the older teen know what he was thinking, even if the question had been a completely rhetorical one. However, the tender moment was soon interrupted when Zack's PHS began to ring and buzz violently. The raven-haired teen groaned loudly as he pulled his hands away from the blonde to pick up the insistent device blaring against the armrest of the love-seat. He flipped it open quickly and held it against his ear.

"Fair here." He greeted blandly, bright eyes dimming considerably as he went back to business again.

Cloud couldn't resist pouting a bit. They never had much time together, and whenever they did, they were always interrupted prematurely: Every single time. At the sight of the pout, Zack gave him a quick smirk, pulling the device away just long enough to say "I'll make it quick."

The blonde sat next to his significant other and listened to the one-way conversation, unable to hear the other person from the connected line. He watched the way the SOLDIER's face twisted, contorted, and changed every once in awhile. Each look or grimace became worse and worse the longer the conversation dragged on. Eventually, those grimaces turned darker and more solemn than before. The line was swiftly disconnected and he all but tossed the device back against the armrest before leaning forward to bury his face in his bare hands.

"Zack?" Cloud gently pressed, concern evident in his tone. It wasn't often he saw the usually upbeat teen down like this.

There was no response. Just silence. The only thing audible was the faint ticking of the analog clock hanging on the wall just behind the television, the second hand circling loudly across the surface while the minute hand struggled to keep up. The blonde kept eye contact with the slouched onyx-haired man, even if those electric blue eyes weren't trained in his direction. He was just about to call his name again before a gentle inhale stopped him.

"My mission. It went worse than I thought. I really messed up this time..." He muttered, keeping his face hidden in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloud asked, resting a reassuring hand against the Second's bare shoulder.

"Like I said before, Spike: Confidential. All I can say is it's my fault lives were lost." Zack grunted, pulling his face to look the other way, not wanting his eyes to connect to his significant other's.

"People died? Were they from Shin-Ra?" The blonde asked, trying to get as much as he could out of the older teen. He may not be able to know _all_ the details, but if he could get him to open up just a little bit more, he could help comfort him as best he could.

"Yeah. They were my friends... I tried to save them, I really did. But I was too late because I stopped to help one of the enemies. Now I've got a lot of heat on my back from the president. He's really pissed at me and threatened to demote me on the grounds of betrayal." Zack explained, leaving out the names of the ones they lost, and leaving out the remaining details.

For Zack, it seemed like the mission would be a breeze. They had to infiltrate an AVALANCHE base in Modeohiem with the help of the Turks: Namely Shotgun. His friends, Sebastian and Essai were injured and taken by the members of that organization. Both he and Shotgun had invaded the base, but not without being spotted by enemy forces. They had to fight. But Zack couldn't kill one of the younger members, having to be just as old as him, if not younger. He drug the battle out too long and spared the teenager's life.

Due to his delays in judgement, his two fellow SOLDIER friends had been transformed into Ravens by the time he found them. He was then forced to slay them with his own two hands and bury them himself. Now the President of Shin-Ra was breathing down his neck, completely furious with his merciful actions. He has now accused Zack of betraying his comrades and siding with the enemy.

In fact, that phone call was from President Shinra himself. He was shouting and growling at him the entire time, threatening to demote him back to Third class -if he was lucky- or be terminated all together for the loss. He complained how if word got out of this or if the media snatched the story already, the people would lose faith in the company, lose faith in the SOLDIER program and turn their backs. He had even gone out of his way to state that Angeal had not trained him right and he would never amount to becoming like Sephiroth before abruptly ending the call.

"Zack, I'm so sorry." Cloud responded, sincerity pouring out of his voice like a waterfall.

The Second Class tore himself off the love-seat, starting to pace back and forth beside it while the cadet watched with a forlorn look engraved on his face. The raven-haired youth ran his hands through his hair, muttering and sighing to himself as his mind ran a mile a minute

"I mean, it was bad enough to insult me about my fuck-up, but to drag Angeal into this and tell me how he trained me all wrong? A-And that I would never amount to becoming as powerful as Sephiroth?" He quipped with a snort as he placed his hands on his hips as he continued to pace.

"Zack, you're only human. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, I mean, I know I-"

" _Not SOLDIER!_ We're not _allowed_ to make mistakes! We aren't given the option to just _fuck everything up!_ We have to be _perfect_ , everything we do has to be top-notch and if it's not, you might as well not even _fucking bother!"_ Zack lashed out, his left fist immediately connecting with the drywall beside him, his entire hand disappearing into the wall when he punched through it with ease.

Cloud flinched at the outburst and the splintering sound of the drywall exploding inwards after the fierce punch. He honestly had no idea what to think right now, he had _never_ seen Zack this mad and upset before: _Ever_. He was always so happy and sprightly that seeing him like this was like watching a whole new person take over the old one. The Second Class was breathing roughly through his mouth, in and out in a heavy fashion as he kept his fist through the hole in the wall.

Slowly, he removed it and evened out his breathing before sighing heavily, trying his best to contain himself. Cloud continued to watch from his spot on the love-seat, stunned completely silent as he watched the raven-haired teen go haywire. He looked back to the blonde with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just... Have so much pent up agitation that I don't even know how to release it..." Zack suspired before he tore away from the wall to collapse against the unoccupied section of the small couch without gusto or emotion.

Often times, there wasn't much that the blonde could do for his significant other for the times when he was enraged or upset like this. No amount of talking or soothing would help, no amount of listening or compassion, even similar scenarios would do nothing to ease away the frustration. However, there was one time when... Cloud quickly readjusted himself on the couch, sitting more upright to face the slouched SOLDIER.

"...Take it out on me." He responded firmly.

Zack's head quickly snapped up to stare at the cadet with absence or surprise. The young blonde had a serious look on his face while his eyes held a compassionate fire. The clock ticked away at the silence permeating the small room once more, the second hand echoing louder with each passing tick and tock.

"No, Cloud. I am not doing that again, do you remember what I did to you last time? You couldn't move for an hour." The Second Class dismissed quickly, shaking his head to emphasize his decision.

"I don't care. You need an outlet and I'm not going to watch you destroy your flat and tear yourself down." The blonde finalized as he closed the gap between himself and the SOLDIER.

"Think this through, you have drills tomorrow. I don't want to-" Zack's reasoning was soon cut off when a pair of lips rammed against his own, effectively silencing him.

He tried to pull back, not wanting to give in to both his agitation and desire for his other half, but Cloud would not let him. For every time the raven-haired teen tried to pull his head back, the blonde only smashed himself even further into the rough and precipitous kiss. But with every passing second, with every movement of skin upon skin, it was getting harder and harder to resist and not give into his dark desires. Eventually, letting stress, want, need, and anger take hold of him, Zack gave in.

He pressed back even firmer, letting his raw emotions control him as he let composure and logic fly right out the window. He smashed his own lips into the ones mixing with his, gnawing the bottom one with his two left canines roughly. The airy moan that puffed into his own mouth just further pushed out his sanity and let pure animalistic instinct take over. Without permission or invitation, he drove his tongue deep into the mouth of the unsuspecting blonde with a gasp. Saliva intermingling, fluids exchanged. Wet warmth sliding all around, feeling inside, coating the teeth, interlocking with the other light pink organ.

He used a small amount of restrained strength to push the lithe teen against the couch, at least keeping the thought of not outright ruining the blonde in the forefront of his mind with the other thoughts of want and need. He locked the cadet under him, pinning him against the cushions by firmly pressing his knees into the thin hips below him. He kissed harder, going so far as to push his tongue towards the back of the blonde's throat, effectively leaving him without breath to softly choke him.

Cloud writhed underneath the strong pin Zack kept him secured in, desperately trying to fight back and gain the dominance he had before. However, a growl into the blonde's mouth as hands roughly grabbed on to frail wrists and squeezed kept him from gathering enough strength to gain the upper hand. The ravenette pulled his tongue out just enough to give the swollen bottom lip a firm bite. The wet skin violently split, a small trickle of blood coating the full flesh as the owner cried out in half pain and half pleasure.

The large hands engulfed around the smaller wrists tugged up, pulling the trooper's arms above his head to render himself practically useless. The grip turned iron hard, nails sinking into the tender flesh, whiting out the surrounding skin and causing red to bubble underneath said nails. The seventeen-year old gently pulled away to gaze into the sixteen-year old's face below. The angelic face below him was completely flushed pink, lips dotted with blood, swollen, and slightly parted as he panted and heaved through his mouth.

Seeing the blonde looking so helpless and frail caused a tremendous heat to pool in Zack's groin as he felt the familiar tingling below the belt. He felt himself grow rigid as he stared at Cloud panting and breathing heavily below him. He was capable of turning the blonde from dominant to submissive in a matter of one, two, three. The inner animal within him struggled to break the chains to ravage, pillage, and desecrate the blonde below him. The thought of keeping him completely unharmed was beginning to slip away as lust and anger began to pulse in his brain.

Wasting no time, he brought his experienced mouth down on to Cloud's exposed neck, gently kissing the delicate skin. He felt the chills of arousal rise against his lips, greeting them as the blonde below began to moan and pant at the same time, his own arousal becoming very apparent as it gently clashed with Zack's own. That animal was snapping those chains now, coming to the surface to claim control over his body and actions. He started to growl and nip at the cadet's neck, wanting to bring out those beautiful cries from the depths of the blonde's soul.

And he succeeded, the young one squirming, writhing underneath the larger frame rendering him helpless. The ravenette bit down harder, causing a faint trace of blood to flourish from the creamy white skin underneath. A skilled tongue gently nursed the wound, metallic bitterness flooding his own taste buds delicately. He began to suck, to draw that harsh taste further into his mouth. Cloud bit out a strained 'Ah!' and he twisted even more wild than before, unconsciously bucking his hips upwards to collide with Zack's own.

Arousal clashed with arousal, growing stiffer, harder as the sexual contact was continued savagely. The ravenette groaned into the blonde's neck, the tension making him bite the porcelain-like skin in his teeth even harder, causing more fluorescent red blood to paint his own pink lips scarlet. Cloud began to whine after moaning, liking the friction against his sensitive member as he bucked, trying to get more of the sweet contact. His action was met with an equal reaction, Zack grinding down hard against the small frame below him.

The blonde tipped his head back further into the couch cushions, this time, an elongated 'Uhh' sound dripping noisily from his slightly parted lips. Those sounds drove the older teen over the edge, his inner animal breaking completely free as he no longer cared about being gentle or careful. He wanted it rough, he wanted it violent, he wanted blood. He bit down at an unmarked spot on Cloud's neck as hard as he could, going so far as to tap into his SOLDIER strength.

There wasn't an 'ah', this time, but a scream in its place that was borderline aroused and hysterically pained. Blood then freely flowed from the open wound as if he had been cut, rather than bit. Once more, a moistened tongue lapped at the raw wound, cleansing it, pleasuring the skin and mending it with thick saliva. The blonde kept whimpering, tears of pain pricking at the corners of his watery gunmetal blue eyes. It hurt, but the ravenette knew the young one enjoyed every last second of it.

To keep Cloud quiet, Zack smashed his lips back to wounded ones, quieting the whimpering and replacing it with gentle moans. The blood against their lips made their skin slide easily over the other's. The taste bitter, but so delectable in the heat of the moment. The raven-haired male crushed his hips back into the blonde's as hard as he could, both hard shafts tingling with intoxicating pleasure as they both groaned into each other's mouths. He kept up the harsh thrusts, grunting with a small amount of effort as the blonde underneath him cried out and wriggled in an untamed fashion.

To keep the younger one from squirming so much, he squeezed those wrists tighter, nails beginning to carve crescent-shaped angry red marks in the milky white flesh. The onset of fresh pain caused the blonde to stop struggling so much, face contorting to wounded as he whimpered, his voice cracking. He took each pound, each ramming motion in time. His mouth hanging agape as grunts and moans flowed out of both mouths without restraint.

Zack's eyes were flaring a fierce blue, sometimes flickering to Mako green the more far gone he became. His pupils were pinpoints, growls and grunts scraping the back of his throat as if he had been a wild animal all along. Reason was completely gone, logic something unheard of. The ravenette tore his hands away from the blonde's wrists long enough to fist at the white tank top he was clothed in, bunching up the fabric to expose dampened skin. An eager mouth began to trace the new patch of flesh: Kissing, lapping, nipping.

Forming muscles contracted, spazed haphazardly underneath the gentle wet touch of a skilled tongue. Stomach heaving, breaths raspy and harsh as they grated in the back of his throat to echo in the older teen's ears. The white fabric was soon yanked higher, leaving Cloud's entire torso exposed, ready to be violated. More rough touches and kisses upon the skin, digging deep and hitting hard. The blonde's stiff member becoming even more hard than before, trying to hold everything back as best as he could.

Eventually, just an exposed chest was no longer enough. Zack tugged at the tank with a growl, narrowed eyes glaring into wide and ecstasy filled ones from beneath. Catching the unspoken demand, the blonde lifted himself up just enough for the shirt to be ripped right off and tossed to the floor, becoming discarded as if it was nothing more than garbage. Zack's mouth greedily latched on to Cloud's again, wanting every drop of the lithe teen, wanting to catch every moan and gasp within his own mouth. He just wanted _everything_ that could be offered up to him.

The ravenette pulled back, sitting on top of the blonde's smaller, yet fuller, legs as his hands gripped the elastic waistband of the sweat pants. He gently tugged the band down, exposing thin hips further and the faintest traces of sex lines from above the bulge pressing against the black fabric. Groping hands soon shot up and gripped the front of the older teen's own tank, tugging at it, wanting it off. The man that had once been Zack Fair was grinning a devious grin as his animal glared down hard into inexperienced eyes as the younger teen attempted to seductively remove the raven-haired man's shirt.

He allowed Cloud to work his gentle touch as his own shirt was removed from his person and tossed down to the white tank beside the small couch. Both men now half exposed for the other to drown in. That was the only lead the blonde was given before Zack took control again, yanking that elastic band so hard and quick that the material just slipped out from underneath the lithe one like a tablecloth from a table. The freed member sprung to become fully erect. The seventeen-year old taking in the sight before him, eyes becoming more lusting and hungry than before.

The ravenette hunched down and ghosted hot breath around the sensitive arousal, causing the blonde under his sloppy pin to squirm and moan, slender fingers tangling with tousled raven black locks hanging over his hips. When Zack took him into his mouth, Cloud bucked and fisted those locks of hair tightly in his grasp, causing the older male to growl as he worked his skilled mouth around the tip.

The blonde soon lost all control, moaning loud and carelessly as his voice traveled throughout the living room, fists tugging and pulling the hair hovering near him. The ravenette soon wanted even more than he had, taking the organ deeper into his mouth, letting it gently press against the back of his throat as he sucked and took it in, pulling it out, and repeating the process.

Cloud pulled those spikes so hard that Zack growled at him and pulled away as if it was punishment. Saliva coated his swelling lips, dripping down his chin so fluidly it could have passed for early release.

"Do you _want_ me to tear you up?" Zack snarled as hands sunk into Cloud's inner thighs, nails digging into the skin as they were scraped down the tender flesh.

The blonde let out a cry, his mind in a complete haze and fog through the pain and the pleasure, each emotion bleeding together so smoothly it was hard to distinguish what hurt and what felt good anymore. Those sharp nails drug down his thighs again and he found himself moaning and wanting more, spreading pale legs to let the older male know that he could be torn apart with willing ease.

Zack took the invitation, his own firm hands gripping Cloud's knees before forcing his slender legs further apart. He wanted to expose the blonde as much as he could, make him feel scared, helpless, and _afraid_. Once legs were spread, the knees were pushed back, lifting the cadet's lower half off the cushions, almost like getting the most intense physicals one could ever think of.

And fright was just the chord the black-haired man managed to strike. The blonde found his breath stopping short and hiding in his lungs. His heart stopped for a split second before beginning to pound faster than a jackhammer. This was new, this was foreign. He didn't know how to act anymore. It had never gotten this far. It had only been oral before, 69'ing at most. But never this.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Cloud found himself asking, his voice barely able to work after all the moaning and groaning he performed.

"You gave me the invite to tear you up, and that's what I'm going to do." Zack reminded darkly as he pushed the blonde's legs up nearly to his chest.

Cloud felt himself actually growing afraid of his significant other at his point. He had lost control before, doing as he pleased, but always remembering to keep the fact that the blonde was still flowered in his mind. Not this time. He was going to take him for everything he was worth.

"You wanted me to take it out on you. You _wanted_ this. And now, I'm going to _fuck you like an animal._ " Zack spat, his eyes glowering in a sinister manner.

That was all the warning that was given before Zack pushed himself into Cloud's backside as far as he was allowed to go. The blonde howled out in pain at the thick intrusion as he felt his muscles contracting around the invader, to push out, to reject. However, the SOLDIER-powered animal that replaced Zack refused to have any of that as he slammed into the younger teen again, violently stretching him and tearing him without remorse or guilt.

The cadet felt blood pooling underneath him and dripping out of him, trickling down his skin as his innocence fled him fast. It hurt. He had never experienced this kind of blind pain before. But the more that the Second Class kept pushing and slamming into him, the better it began to feel. It was like reopening a bad wound over and over again, but every time it was opened, pleasure mixed so tightly with pain that it just bled together and became something unstoppable to both the mind and the body.

Cloud soon wanted more pain, more pleasure. It felt _good_ as much as it felt bad. His arms curled around Zack's broad frame, pulling him closer, wanting him to take him in deeper and he grunted, groaned, moaned and whined. Understanding the notion, the onyx-haired man did just that, took the blonde deeper. He had to fight against the force of tightly contracting muscles attempting to keep him out. It was hard, tight, suffocating. He began to grow frustrated when he couldn't pierce through those spastic muscles clenching all around him while the blonde moaned and whined underneath him.

It was an indescribable feeling, being invaded like so. Every time he thought the pain would become too much to bear, the pleasure immediately soothed the stinging and made his body clench up. He wanted more: More intrusion, more pain, and especially more pleasure. He pushed his legs back a bit more, allowing his intruder to take him even harder and deeper as he continued to moan and whine.

The ravenette took the unspoken offer greedily, still continuing to push away inside of his significant other, attempting to break that wall of muscle tightening and twisting all around his stiff member. He was getting more and more frustrated at his attempts to ravage the young teen below him. He ground his teeth, tapping into his SOLDIER strength to force those muscles to pry apart and allow him to wreck and ruin _his_ cadet.

With a heavy grunt, Zack broke through the contracting muscles and slammed straight into the blonde's prostate. Cloud cried out, whole body arching and contracting with each thrust into his core. His member became stiffer, and he knew he was on the edge. He held back as long as he could as Zack continued to pound into him without restraint and with all of his force. The cadet's hands shot out and gripped around the Second's back, nails scraping the surface of his skin to leave angry red claw marks behind as his whole body continued to clench around the ravenette's own throbbing member.

The sensation was overwhelming, like a powerful scent or a bright light. They were connected, being as one. Their hearts in perfect sync to their ragged breaths as they moved together in a push and pull fashion. Cloud was so far gone in his own pain-induced pleasure that he'd do whatever it took to make it feel even better than it already was. So he pulled his slender legs to his chest in order to be invaded as far as he possibly could be. If he was going to get taken, he wanted _all_ of him to be ripped away.

Zack was grateful for the extra room, snarling like a beast as he continued to rip away his lover's innocence with every push and pound. The blonde's moans, whines, and euphoric cries echoed in his ears and only drove him to work his cock to its limitations and beyond. They were together, but somehow, they were still starving for more. The ravenette bent over just enough to ram his lips into the cadet's just below him. Hot breaths were exchanged from mouth to mouth as they savagely tore into the other.

It was certainly much closer than before, the Second Class smirking darkly every time the trooper moaned his name into his mouth, or just cried out in general. Just knowing what he could do to someone so pure was enthralling in itself. He wanted more himself, biting his lip as he focused more on pounding him harder, reaching into the prostate each time.

" _Zack!_ " Cloud cried in ecstasy against his lips when he was thrust at just the right angle, his breathing now running ragged as ever and turning into pants and grunts.

"You like this, don't you?" Zack purred against the shell of his ear as he slowed down just enough to focus on formulating a sentence in the middle of his sex-induced haze.

"Ah-!" The blonde whimpered as he felt the older male's cock slide in and out of him with delightful friction.

"Go on, say it. Tell me how you like it." The ravenette growled as he pushed into him again.

Cloud was unable to speak, the intensity of his sexual desire and the force of each thrust took whatever was in his head right out. He attempted at getting a coherent sentence out, but with every thrust and pound, only moans and grunts came out of his mouth.

"Tell me how good I _fuck_ you!" Zack snipped during an off-tempo thrust to allow the lithe blonde beneath him to speak.

"So good, God, _so good_! Do it harder!" Cloud grunted out.

"Do _what?_ " The ravenette asked, feigning as if he hadn't heard the blonde, slowing down in his in and out motions to tease the young one below him.

" _Fuck me harder!_ " The blonde cried as he tore his nails through the Second's back.

So that's what Zack did. He tapped into his enhanced power once more to give his lover the pounding of his life. Gasps and grunts came from Cloud as his nails continued to ignite fire in each scratch inflicted upon sun kissed skin above him. They fell into the same tempo again, moving in perfect harmony.

They inhaled together, exhaled together. Being and breathing as one; Connected. Bodies tangled together, perspiration gently trickling down slick skin. Cloud continued to scratch and mutilate Zack's back while he tried his damnedest to hold back his overflowing need for release. He felt some of it leaking, dripping out of his cock the harder and faster he was fucked.

The onyx-haired man pulled out suddenly, leaving the blonde with a strange sense of emptiness and loss. He didn't like that feeling. He felt so _good_. His significant other couldn't _stop_ right in the middle of their lust-induced sex craze!

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" Cloud panted heavily, curling his fingernails further into Zack's back, as if that would get him to start up again.

However, his question was answered and the fire was rekindled when Zack tore away from Cloud's face and slid down to where his member rest, his own warm mouth encroached his swollen shaft that was begging for release.

The warm breath puffed against the sensitive skin as that experienced mouth pushed him closer and closer towards the edge of breaking. Just when Cloud felt himself about to spill, Zack yanked himself away quickly, keeping the younger one from releasing as his muscles spazed wildly from underneath his skin. Instead of using his mouth once more, broad hands curled around the throbbing erection and began to grope and squeeze as they moved up and down the shaft.

The blonde felt multiple muscles in his body tighten, his chest, his gut, his legs and arms. His stomach flipped as if it was head over heels. He felt _everything_ tighten and he knew he was about to reach his limit.

"I'm-" He started to say.

But with a few more powerful strokes, his entire body contracted all at one time in one spastic motion as he ejaculated all over the warm hands coaxing his climax out violently. He was coated in a thin glazed of sweat as he panted and heaved, muscles beginning to gently relax. However, the ease of cumming was not allowed to stay, for Zack took Cloud's member back into his firm hands.

The blonde thought his heart was going to stop. His stomach was clenched so tight his entire abdominal area was stabbed with pain as his ever softening cock was pleasured. He couldn't breath, couldn't scream. He couldn't do anything but lay there and writhe helplessly as his sensitive shaft continued to be ravaged by guiding warm hands coated thickly with his own cum.

" _Oh, God!_ Please... _please!_ "Cloud found himself barely able to rasp, his voice cracked and sounded more like a loud squeak. He couldn't get his entire sentence out. It was too much and he needed it to stop.

He was somehow able to gather enough willpower and strength to clench his legs shut, pressing his knees together to get the intense pleasure to stop, preventing the ravenette from stroking him roughly. The older teen looked annoyed that the blonde stopped him from working his shaft.

"I'm not _fucking done_ with you yet!" Zack growled as he removed his hands swiftly to position them on the blonde's knees and spread them wide.

Cloud was too weak to fight back, muscles too weary to try and keep the animalistic Second Class from doing any more wonderful damage to him. He had one last feeble attempt to resist the ravenette's force, trying to push his sore and scathed legs back together. However, the older teen was still eager and strong, not having released himself yet. With a snarl, he ripped them apart, stretching his legs so far out it was almost like performing splits. While he loved the pleasure, he just knew it was going to cause him to hurt and writhe more than it was going to make him feel good.

Zack kept his hands pressing against Cloud's knees to keep him from fighting back as his mouth dove in for another round of delectable cum-stained cadet cock. The blonde was in for a second wave of muscle clenching and over-sensitive sex. He tried to wriggle out of it, but the firm hands keeping his knees locked in place bade him from moving an inch as he was pleasured more and more.

At this point, the blonde didn't know if it was torture or ecstasy. His whole frame was arched up, his lower back completely lifted off the couch cushions as his hands once more found solace and tearing up the ravenette's back even more than he already had. He wanted it to stop, but it just would not. He was too sensitive to keep going, already too worn out for a round two. It got to the point that he couldn't even breathe, his body continuing to contract and seize against his will. He wanted it, but at the same time, he rejected it.

The heat, the thick saliva, the puffs of air against his worn out and tender shaft was unbearable. He didn't even know if the older teen was close to spilling either, so each moment was spent quivering while he both liked it and hated it at the same time. Eventually, Zack pulled away long enough to allow Cloud to finally start breathing normally again. He huffed and wheezed, trying his best to catch up past the onslaught of exhaustion and weakness.

The ravenette had paused only long enough to wet his member down with the blonde's own release to add some lubrication for what was to come.

Just as soon as his breath caught up to refill his lungs, he found his lower half being lifted off the couch again and he knew he was still in for even more. He was given no warning and was just pushed into. He arched his back and cried out weakly. He was already completely sore from the first go round, and here was round two coming in strong. He thought after the first time it wouldn't hurt as bad, but he had been totally wrong. With each push and thrust, an new wave of pain would echo through his body as his muscles tightened once more to leave him without breath.

He was back to gasping for air, his eyes now scrunched tight as if the strain in his eyelids would take away from the euphoric pleasure being performed to his hypersensitive body. Cloud used Zack's broad body as an anchor, gripping tight when he thought it was too much and clawing his back when it was too good. Even though he had already been taken, the force of the invading member came back strong enough to cause him to bleed all over again, the blood and his own cum allowing the Second's rather thick shaft to slide in and out of him much easier than before.

His stomach muscles were clenched so tight Cloud thought he was either going to pass out or throw up, yet his prostate taking it in full and sending shock-waves of intense pleasure and heat throughout his core. He had to keep his eyes closed and bury his head into Zack's bare broad chest, just whimpering and grunting by this point as he tried to hold out and enjoy it through the hypersensitivity.

"You're so _fucking tight!_ " The ravenette growled into his ear as he kept punching through those contracting walls all around his cock.

"Nnn, I- _I can't-!_ " Cloud grunted, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "-It's fucking _hurting!_ " He added as his breath gave out on him when another wave of pain and pleasure hit him hard.

"You can and you _know_ it. Just focus on how _fantastic_ it feels." Zack encouraged as he slammed into the blonde again, both parties groaning in their different octaves.

The blonde steeled both his nerve and resolve and focused on relaxing his abdominal muscles as much as he could. It was still hard as hell to enjoy due to the fact that he already came and was extremely tender and sore now, but he tried to let those words sink in and get into it. He could feel his own muscles clenching around the ravenette for every time his body contracted. Surprisingly, the more he thought about enjoying it, the less he started to hurt and the more it started to feel intoxicating.

Much to his surprise, he was able to feel himself grow rigid once more, even though he had been begging for it to stop just a measly two minutes ago. He heard Zack hum against his ear, felt him grin too.

"See? You just have to let yourself go." He darkly praised as he pushed himself hard into the blonde once more.

He felt the ravenette's own member swell thicker from inside him and strain was evident in the sharp face hovering above him, the voice as well. He was getting close and Cloud knew his round two wouldn't last very long either. So they both tried to make it last as long as they possibly could. He was already in an excruciating amount of pain, but for this final go, the cadet wanted to be torn even more so than he already was.

" _Harder._ " Cloud grunted against his lover's bare chest, fingers going back to digging deep into the skin above him.

Zack the beast obeyed the command and pushed into him harder, starting to become worn at how the muscles in his significant other's backside could still keep rejecting him and forcing him from advancing any further. He grit his teeth and continued to do as he was asked, the animal in him running wild and rampid as it was coming close to unloading.

"Nnnh, _Harder!_ " Cloud pressed as he used the grip he had on the ravenette's back to draw him closer, to take him deeper as he spread his slender legs out a little further, hoping that would make their bodies fit even closer together like puzzle pieces.

Zack followed the harder grunted command, smirking dourly as he heard the once innocent blonde below him begging for more, begging for him to take him for all he was worth and then some. He heard those sweet and toxic grunts and moans slipping from the cadet's slightly parted lips. He could feel the younger one's cock stiffen even harder against the slight dip in his hips, becoming less like flesh by the minute.

 _"Ahh, Harder!"_ Cloud cried as he tipped his head back, beginning to drown in lust and ecstasy.

Zack used the last reserves of his overpowered enhancements to drive himself as deep as he could, breaking past those contracting walls so quickly he probably tore them. The blonde let out a cry as his nails raced down his wounded back so fast it was like being cut with a blade. A fresh coat of blood trickled out of the cadet's backside and pooled into the cushions once more, making the stain grow in size.

In his last moments of ecstasy, the ravenette pushed as hard and far into the blonde as he could, hitting the prostate with ease and _then_ some, the fresh blood and cum letting him slide deep inside with ease. He felt those burning hot nails drag so deep into his skin that warm blood trickled under each deep claw and scratch, burning and stinging delightfully. It only fueled his drive and desire to its maximum limit. Fully giving into that beast deep in him, he growled and snarled as he continued to ravage the blonde's insides, whom cried and moaned underneath him and begged for more as he bled.

Zack continued work as rough and swift as he could, feeling his own release on the tip and only continuing to swell. After a few more pounds, he sputtered out his release and rode it out for as long as his body would let him. Cloud soon spilled afterwards all over the older teen's hips. Both kept going, either of them oversensitive with tightening muscles. The ravenette rode out his release and finally exited the blonde with heavy breathing, hovering over him as both of their lungs cried for much needed oxygen and their bodies begged for a break.

The ravenette gently eased himself back, going to rest on his own side of the couch as he came down from his high. He ran a hand through his hair and his eyelids fluttered rapidly, as if he had lost himself and was just now returning to his senses, which wasn't entirely wrong. His head was clear and the tension and heavy weight on his chest had vanished just like that. He let out an elongated sigh as his eyes stopped flickering from blue to green, pupils dilating to their natural rounded size as that electric blue burned bright once more.

He looked down at Cloud, taking in the state he had put him in when he had finally given into the call. He couldn't stop the hand to cover his mouth as he saw the copious amounts of blood and cum staining the cushions underneath his lower half. The last sane thing he remembered was trying to keep Cloud from driving out his inner animal. From what he was seeing, it didn't work too well and he had lost himself in his own desires.

"Oh shit." He breathed as he took his hand away from his mouth.

He hadn't meant to take the blonde so _violently_. He was going to make that first time sweet, special. He was going to be gentle, allow the blonde to adjust. But now that was completely gone, taken away because of his own urges and needs. Even when he had lost control of himself the last time, he remembered to at least keep his cadet innocent. He must have been so far gone this time if he couldn't even remember that.

"S'okay." Cloud slurred, a tired smile gently tugging at the corners of his lips. "I said you could, take it out on me." He reminded as he shifted, attempting to get into a position that didn't upset his screaming muscles.

"Still-" Zack began, eyes softening quickly. "-I didn't mean to just _take_ you like that." He added in a tone that reminded the blonde of why the Second Class was called a puppy.

"I said it was alright, besides... I loved every fucking minute of it." Cloud responded with a brighter and devious grin.

"Oh? Well I _guess_ that makes me feel better." The ravenette sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes as he leaned over and grabbed their discarded clothing from off the floor.

"Mm-hmm. It hurt really bad at first, but it was a good kind of hurting. You were so _aggressive_ too." The blonde spoke with a dark grin pulling at the corners of his bloodied lips.

"Well, I'll just keep that in mind for the next go round." The Second Class said with a playful wink.

"You're a whole lot bigger than you look, you know." The cadet remarked with a snort.

"Ha, well I would hope so!" Zack laughed as he handed the blonde's sweat pants and white tank top to him.

"What was it? _Five inches?_ " Cloud remarked as he accepted his clothing from gentle hands.

" _Seven_ , for your information!" Zack snipped with a playful smile on his face, having to use his own shirt to smack the blonde in the face for that snide comment before throwing it on quickly.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out into hearty laughter. Said giggles didn't last long because they both ended up groaning and clutching their sore abdominal areas. When the moans and chuckles died down, the second hand starting ticking noisily from inside the clock it was contained in.

"...Um, Zack?" The blonde asked after a pause of silence stretched before them.

"What's up, Sunbeam?" The ravenette asked with one of his trademark smiles.

"...I can't move again."

* * *

~END~

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the naughtiness ;)_


End file.
